The Fight
by Dell.can.write
Summary: A "MAD" fight has broken out between Jacob and Edward, because Jacob has clawed Bella! What will it mean? Will it change things between the three? Will death be caused? Read my story and find out!


"EDWARD

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed "Stop!"

But Edward didn't hear her, she tried her other option, "JACOB, please!"

No use her voice was lost in a sea of screeching, growling, and ripping. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Every time Edward and Jacob would collide with a sickening thud, Bella would gag and hold her stomach. For the sound of flesh colliding at deadly force was the worst sound Bella had ever heard.

"I'm going to tear your heart out!" Edward screamed in a horrific voice that Bella only thought she would hear in her nightmares.

Jacobs only response was a throaty growl that sounded more like a chainsaw cutting through a bolder.

Bella covered her ears and fell her to her knees.

"Why won't they stop?" she screamed to Alice.

"You can't stop them Bella."

"Please! Before they kill each other."

"This had to happen some time." Alice said in a dead voice that was all most drown

out by the smashing of bodies.

Alice had know this had been coming ever since Jacob clawed Bella in a fit of anger. Bella had forgiven Jacob knowing that he could only control his temper as well as Edward could control his thirst. And that had taken Edward centuries to perfect.

Bella could only watch in horror as the only two men she had ever truly been in love with fought, intending to kill each other.

Jacob lunged at Edward with incredible force that was meant only to kill!

Edward dodged it in the nick of time and was caught on his thigh with Jacob's claw tearing his marble skin.

Alice cringed at the sight of Edward falling to the ground.

The smell of blood hung heavy in the air like smoke, causing Bella to swagger slightly.

Edward staggered to his feet only slightly aware of the pain coursing its way through his leg.

Jacob smiled cockily to him self, his sharp teeth slightly tinted with blood.

Edward was not fazed though and did not lose sight of his goal, keep Bella safe.

He moved swiftly, to fast for Jacob to realize that Edward was already there beside him ready to kill.

Jacob's reaction was delayed and Edward punch Jacob in the back sending him flying through the air. Jacob landed wrong and two of his legs made sick cracking noises through the air.

Bella relentlessly looked to where Jacob fell. He lay there sprawled out in the dirt two fury legs bent in the wrong direction with bones breaking through the skin.

"JACOB! Edward, how could you?" Bella screamed.

Bella ran to Jacob.

"Bella stay away, he's not safe!" Edward yelled.

"NO!"

"He's right Bells, I'm not safe." Jacob rasped on the ground where he lay naked, his legs already starting to heal.

Jacob shoved his bones back into place with a crunching sound.

"AAAAHH!" Jacob screamed in agony.

"Jacob? Edward? I can't understand you two."

"Why not Bella, he hurt you. You think I'm just going to go on and let him get away with it?" Edward glanced at Jacob with a disgusted look.

"It was an accident!" Bella stated, sticking up for Jacob.

"Stop." Jacob intervened. He looked at Bella and closed his eyes. "Bella you have to stay away from me"

"What? No. Your fine, it was a one time thing you can control your temper…Right?"

"No Bells. I-I can't control it any longer." Jacob looked down, "I lost it."

"Jacob."

A single tear slipped down Bella's cheek.

Every one was still as rain started to fall.

Bella looked at Edward and Alice and they both nodded at her as if to tell her it was true.

Bella turned to Jacob, but he was already gone.

Edward came to Bella and wrapped his cold arms around her.

After a long hug Bella looked at Edward.

After fighting Jacob, Edward still looked like he had just walked off a modeling shoot. Bella started to laugh but broke down crying instead.

Edward picked her up in his arms and ran at inhuman speed for several minutes.

Bella didn't even notice when he stopped.

He climbed through her bedroom window and laid her down on the bed.

To tired and miserable to protest, she willingly curled up to Edward cold chest only thinking how she would never see her best friend again.

The last thing she heard was the sound of Edward's smooth perfect voice humming her lullaby before she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
